


湖底

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, stepmother - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: 旧文一直没发上来，原来投在小妈文学bot。后来小妈文学bot炸了。来这里存一下。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Robert Lewandowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	湖底

cp磁豆腐预警。隐磁迈。仁仁拟人。

戈雷茨卡是德国只手遮天的黑帮教父之子。因为一场商业利益纠纷，他和他的初恋情人被父亲拆散了。他心头的那一抹白月光照着照着就被送去了伦敦，临别时他在桥港望着沉寂如许的夜空，新年庆典的烟花倏然炸开，一股无名的怒火涌现在他被烟光照亮的脸上。  
他想要报复,他知道他父亲在外面养了不少漂亮男人。起初以为他父亲喜欢的是那种漂亮黏糊的小东西，直到他后来见到了他小妈本人。小妈是个波兰人，有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛，眼角耷拉下来，阴冷却鲜艳，典型的东欧人面貌，笑起来有一丝绰约的腼腆。听说是欧洲令人闻风丧胆的狙击手，外界说什么的都有。在他看来，不过是个蓝眼睛的漂亮玩意，所谓怒而不威看起来更像是猫咪怯生生的举动。  
他是见过这个人的，他想起有一年盛夏的时候，他和白月光通完视频电话，下楼拿汽水。父亲房间的门没锁好，于是他听见低低的哭声和呜咽，还有哑着嗓子的呻吟尖叫，那声音软极了。  
他过去望了一眼，蓝眼睛的漂亮男人骑在他父亲身上，仰着脖子，一副承受不住快要断气的表情，他的脖子白极了，一身足够漂亮的肌肉线条，上面布满了青紫的痕迹，还有两条长且直的白腿。一会好像又变动了姿势，那两条腿缠在了他父亲腰上。小妈似乎是看见了他，蓝眼睛婆娑着望过来，眼睛红红的，泛着水光，如同两颗漂亮且湿润蓝玻璃，他朝着戈雷茨卡露出了一个难以用语言形容的笑容，艰涩？快乐？很快他顾不上笑了，只能哭出声来。  
他为什么要笑?戈雷茨卡想，你很难说出那是种什么感觉。好水手被塞壬的歌声引诱了,亚当和夏娃毫不犹豫地吃下禁果，初拥后的吸血鬼第一次品尝血的滋味?  
他没敢多想。毕竟那时候白月光还在北威州，他以为这不过是父亲打的闲情野莺儿，他知道不对这些人动心思。可现在不一样了，他跟白月光完蛋了，这辈子都别他妈想再好上了。他想，谁都别想好过。他要让父亲的宝物和宝贝儿都成为他的。  
他的父亲，巴伐利亚男人搂着情人叫他问好。小妈乖顺的待在男人的身边，听说去年夏天，这个不安分的美人差点和一个马德里富豪私奔，被父亲抓回来一番对待，现在让抬起头抬起头，让往东不朝西，乖的不得了。他是懂他父亲的手段的，称霸德国黑色世界这么多年，任谁听了他父亲的名字都要噤声。  
他笑了，规矩的叫了声母亲。他父亲很是惊喜，毕竟三个月前还在为男朋友与父亲大战的戈雷茨卡突然很是懂事了。

父亲要全欧洲的飞，扩张势力。小妈一人落了单。他在早餐桌上吻了小妈，小妈没拒绝。后来一切都顺其自然了，他在父亲的卧室第一次办了小妈。小妈的腿又白又细又漂亮，他不在乎轻重，于是小妈的脚踝大腿全是他的指印，腰上都是淤青。他喜欢抓着他的腰从背后操他，小妈的黑色头发像是海藻，扑在一片寂静的雪上，把他扯如湖底。有时候第二天起床，小妈的漂亮脸蛋上都是精斑。他们稀里糊涂的在上床。戈雷茨卡每次分开他的腿办他，把他办的哭泣哀求尖叫，他都觉得是在快意恩仇，一刀一刀地砍在父亲身上，也一刀一刀的戳碎了心里的那个白月光，留一地潺潺的月影。

他突然觉得日子过的稀里糊涂。又惊觉月影里浮现出一双蓝眼睛的、梦魇一般的惊鸿一瞥。  
小妈不跟他谈情说爱，只谈床事。他有时候看小妈晨跑、锻炼，或者其他什么的，笑着，闹着，在他身下哭着，却搂紧了他的脖颈，他真真切切地感受着这个人。他起初把他当作杀死心中父权属性产物的那把刀，后来是一个漂亮的泄欲工具，有时候又把他当作一个好情人。后来他们有时候也不做爱，一起看足球比赛，小妈有时候会靠在他肩膀上睡着。他会把他放在床上，星星跺着步子，他静静地注视着小妈的脸，只轻吻他的额头。  
父亲有时候回到家来，他彻夜无眠时会到楼下拿汽水。他此时已经不需要白月光作为他的慰藉，他放下了一段感情，却爱上了另一个极端。他站在冰箱前。  
小妈跌跌撞撞的从门里走出来，身上只穿了一件白衬衫，他挤出一个有点僵硬的笑，在情事后疲惫不堪的脸上显得尤为狼狈，他快要站不住了，可是少主这辈子没再见过比这更美的笑容了。  
他悄声说：“他睡了。”  
他望着小妈，面无表情的走过去，在极具压迫感的情状下揪着小妈的头发吻了上去。那是一个极具侵略性的亲吻，他拖着对方的脸，仿佛要从对方的口腔中榨取所有的氧气，仿佛他本该为此而活。  
“跟我走吧，”他抱着他，“我爱你，尊重你，想要你，想要和你待在一起，毫无顾虑的待在一起。”  
他又补上了一句：“我一辈子都爱你。”  
或许在那个夏天，汽水瓶滋滋冒着气。他无意识的含糊一瞥，他们的灵魂与爱就坠入湖底。


End file.
